Carne Trémula
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros. El What if que me correspondía era el siguiente: ¿Y si Peeta hubiera muerto a manos del Capitolio?


_Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros. El What if que me correspondía era el siguiente: __¿Y si Peeta hubiera muerto a manos del Capitolio? _

_Los personajes, como de costumbre, son de Collins._

* * *

_**Carne Trémula**_

* * *

La sala del Mando está visiblemente más abarrotada de lo normal. Según le ha contado el propio Beetee, se debe a que por fin ha encontrado la manera de colarse en la emisión nacional para que las propos puedan ser vistas también en el Capitolio. Katniss se encuentra allí dentro, sentada entre Plutarch Heavensbee y Finnick Odair. Alguien ha pedido a Gale que esté presente, por si ella sufre algún tipo de colapso o algo así, ignorante de que su relación con Katniss no pasa por los mejores momentos.

La programación en directo que se emite desde el Capitolio comienza como es habitual, con su sello y su himno. Tarda poco en aparecer el presidente Snow, la mayor parte de su pequeño cuerpo queda oculto detrás de un atril. Por detrás de él, sentado sobre un taburete, está Peeta. Su figura desenfocada no tiene buen aspecto.

Enseguida busca a Katniss con la mirada para ver su reacción. Normalmente habría podido anticiparla, pero cuando se trata de Peeta, se pierde. Ella agarra con fuerza la mano de Odair sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, con una mueca de angustia formada en la boca.

Enfocan a Peeta, tiene mala pinta de verdad, un temblor persistente en todo el cuerpo. Éste empieza a soltar un discurso muy similar al de las entrevistas anteriores: la necesidad de un alto al fuego, los daños irreparables de la guerra, la culpabilidad de los rebeldes en cada destrozo. Sin previo aviso la imagen del chico desaparece y es sustituida por una de Katniss. Entonces Gale sabe que Beetee lo está haciendo bien desde Defensa Especial. La imagen de su amiga sólo es un parpadeo. Al instante Peeta vuelve a aparecer, tembloroso, igual que antes, puede que algo más tembloroso que antes, con un repiqueteo contante del tacón de su zapato contra el suelo. Su exposición es breve esta vez. La batalla por las ondas ha comenzado. Beetee lo está haciendo realmente genial y la sala de Mando ha estallado en gritos de euforia. En la pantalla, el presidente Snow pierde los nervios, ordena que se dé por finalizada la emisión y hace una última sugerencia a Peeta: le pregunta si quiere decir algo al Sinsajo. El chico, a pesar de su aspecto lamentable, encuentra fuerzas para volver al discurso que viene siendo habitual, pero en esta ocasión lo termina con una advertencia: "¡Mañana estarás muerta!". Sin embargo, y en ese mismo instante, quien recibe un certero disparo en la cabeza, dejándolo KO, es él.

Katniss, y probablemente el resto de los presentes en la sala – Gale sólo escucha el de Katniss – emite un grito ahogado y gutural. La imagen en la pantalla titubea un par de veces más, en las que se advierte como el cuerpo inerte de Peeta cae al suelo, embadurnando todo de sangre. Por un momento se pregunta si se tratará de un montaje orquestado por el Capitolio, un golpe de efecto, para que todos sepan lo que son capaces de hacer.

Nadie parece digerir los hechos, ni nadie parece pararse a pensar en las últimas palabras de Peeta. Están conmocionados, no les culpa, él también lo está.

Se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la sala, recostado contra la pared, y le cuesta un infierno tratar de acercarse a la silla en la que se supone que está su amiga. No la puede ver, un grupo de personas se apelotonan a su alrededor. Es posible que Katniss se haya desmayado por la impresión, o que sufra una crisis nerviosa o algo parecido. No le extrañaría. La verdad es que no es para menos. En cualquier caso, piensa que ella podría agradecer su presencia, e incluso preferirla antes que la de todos esos personajes relativamente desconocidos, aunque bueno, tiene a Odair.

Consigue abrirse hueco entre las personas que rodean a Katniss para darse cuenta de que ella no se ha desmayado, por el contrario está rígida como un alambre, con los ojos muy abiertos, en claro estado de shock. No es para menos, se vuelve a decir. Es imposible acercarse más a ella, él muro de personas resulta infranqueable, así que decide retroceder e intentar hablar con alguien sobre las últimas palabras de Peeta. Al girarse choca contra el rocoso cuerpo de Boggs.

No lo piensa ni un segundo cuando afirma: "Van a atacar el Distrito 13".

El hombre parece contrariado, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de barajar la posibilidad, por lo que Gale repite la misma frase intentando hacer una pequeña pausa entre cada palabra, para darle énfasis.

"Van – a - atacar - el - Trece. Si no nos preparamos, la muerte Peeta no habrá servido de nada".

Se sorprende de su propia tranquilidad al pronunciar las palabras. Al ver que Boggs no reacciona se dispone a repetirlas por tercera vez, no le da tiempo. El lacayo de Coin lo agarra por la manga del uniforme y se abre camino a empujones hasta que consigue ponerlos a ambos frente a la presidenta.

Los ojos de la mujer brillan como si fueran hielo, fríos e inquietantes.

"El chico cree que van a lanzarnos bombas", espeta Boggs, antes de que Coin tenga la oportunidad de hablar.

"Meditaba si poner en marcha el protocolo de seguridad", musita ella.

"Estamos perdiendo tiempo", escupe Gale. Se da cuenta de que la voz le suena demasiado altiva y condescendiente, pero no le importa.

"Es posible", replica la mujer sin perder ese tono neutro, tan hueco e impasible. "No sé si sería conveniente una evacuación. Podría ser una falsa alarma; no me gustaría mermar los ánimos de la gente. Estamos en guerra".

Mientras recorre uno de los alargados pasillos intentando localizar a su familia, comienzan a sonar las alarmas.

Como anticipaba, los minutos perdidos tomando una decisión han sido demasiados y la evacuación se realiza tarde. No hay tiempo suficiente para que todo el que se encontraba en los pisos superiores del complejo del Trece llegue al bunker antes de que caiga la primera bomba, pero nadie pierde la calma. El estruendo sacude la piedra de las paredes a intervalos cortos; las luces de emergencia, las únicas encendidas, parpadean; pero nadie deshace las filas.

* * *

Ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevan encerrados allí abajo. Palpa la piedra caliente que tiene detrás, la pared lateral de su cama escavada en la roca, y nota que hay algo antinatural caldeando el suelo. El aire es pesado, húmedo, caliente… No, no caliente. Más bien ardiente, como si estuvieran atrapados en las paredes del mismo infierno. Y sin embargo no hay aire, ni una brizna de aire puede llegar tan abajo. Se pregunta si será el aliento de las personas lo que hace que el ambiente resulte así de denso: el aliento, los cuerpos, la energía contenida. No soporta no tener nada que hacer. La sensación es incluso peor que en la mina.

Necesita incorporarse para estirar las piernas. Correría por el escaso espacio que delimita la sala en la que han sido instalados los Hawthorne, pero entonces todo el mundo lo miraría como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Tampoco es que fuera a ser el primero. No hay más que ver a Finnick Odair, o a Katniss. De repente la imagen de ella inunda sus pensamientos. Ha permanecido prácticamente inmóvil durante los últimos ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Acurrucada en su camastro de roca y haciéndole caso solamente al gato de Prim, y de vez en cuando a Odair, y a ese pedazo desgastado de cuerda. Decide aventurarse hacia una visita más, con escasas esperanzas de que ella reaccione ante ningún estímulo.

La sala correspondiente a la letra E, de Everdeen, es tan circular como la asignada a la H inicial de su apellido. Podrían haber metido a todos los del Doce en un mismo lugar, piensa resignado, mientras avanza hacía el hueco de la pared en el que sabe estará su amiga. Agita su brazo tratando de despertarla, ya que parece dormir, pero ella le lanza una mirada furibunda que indica lo contrario. Su expresión se relaja cuando lo reconoce.

"Gale", pronuncia su nombre despacio y con deje somnoliento en la voz.

"Buenas, Catnip".

"No muy buenas", dice ella. "¿Te envía alguien para que compruebes que sigo de cuerpo presente? ¿Mi madre o mi hermana tal vez? ¿Haymitch?".

"Vengo por iniciativa propia", aclara él, "y la verdad es que me sorprende que sigas aquí y no en esa especie de enfermería que hay al final del pasillo. Si continúas sin comer acabarás por volverte transparente".

"La comida deshidratada se atasca en la garganta", dice ella. "Y ya la tengo bastante atascada como para poner más cosas ahí".

"Entonces tengo buenas noticias para ti. Circula el rumor de que hoy van a darnos carne".

Intenta sonar jovial, como si las cosas no fueran horribles, que lo son. Estar sepultados bajo tierra ya sería lo bastante malo, pero a eso hay que añadir el frecuente estruendo de las bombas cayendo en la superficie, haciendo que todo en la caverna de roca palpite y se tambalee, incluidas las tripas; la vibración que se siente por dentro es probablemente lo peor. Y si eso y el no saber cuándo volverán a ver la luz del sol no resultara suficientemente terrible, también tiene que ver a Katniss en ese estado cadavérico, con la piel cetrina, el pelo desmarañado contra la almohada y los labios en carne viva de tanto mordérselos. No puede evitar preguntarse si, al no ingerir prácticamente alimento, ella encontrará algún tipo de consuelo en la sangre. Aunque sabe que no es el hambre lo que atormenta a su amiga esta vez, sino la imagen de Peeta con la cabeza atravesada de un balazo.

Se sorprende cuando ella se incorpora sobre los codos y luego empuja su cuerpo hacia arriba, con la intención de levantarse. "¿Carne de qué?, le pregunta. "¿Gusano, insecto, o quizá rata? No creo que haya mucho de otras cosas por aquí".

"Ni idea Katniss, pero podemos averiguarlo. Vamos al comedor".

Al principio cada uno había recibido su ración de comida empaquetada en uno de los puestos de control del pasillo, y se la había llevado a su habitáculo para comer allí. Pero según pasaba los días y el ánimo iba mermando en la gente, alguien decidió habilitar más salas del bunker (pensando quizá que comer todos juntos sería un buen síntoma de normalidad): una que hiciera las veces de comedor comunitario, y otra que funcionara como cocina. Lo sorprendente fue que la cocina ya estaba equipada con todo lo necesario, lo que hizo sospechar a Gale que no era la primera vez que se pasaba tiempo bajo tierra.

Optimista ante el hecho de que Katniss acceda a levantarse de la cama, espera paciente a que se ponga sus botas y acuda a esa especie de lavabo asignado a las chicas para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el desastre que tiene por pelo. Luego la conduce agarrada por el codo hasta la sala comedor; ella ha debido de agotar toda su energía atándose los cordones de las botas y haciéndose la trenza.

Podrá parecer increíble, porque arriba las comidas siempre se hacían por turnos, pero todos los que son caben donde están. Aunque hay que decirlo, el espacio es grande, con largas mesas corridas hechas de metal, igual que las sillas. Lo cierto es que el retraso en la evacuación de los pisos superiores durante el ataque ocasionó un montón de bajas. Tal vez un tercio de la población, haciendo un recuento rápido. Puede que alguno más. Por suerte, la mayoría eran soldados adultos del trece.

Gale lleva a Katniss a una mesa en la que ya se encuentran sentados Hazelle y los niños, y también la madre de Katniss y Prim, y por alguna extraña razón, les acompaña Sae la Grasienta. Gale supone que habrá ocasionado alguna trifulca en la cocina y por eso la han sacado de allí.

Todos en la mesa, incluidas Prim y la señora Everdeen, muestran una cara a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad al ver a Katniss en el comedor. Prim y su madre también miran a Gale agradecidas. Como allí abajo no hay mucho que hacer, los que mandan están tratando de buscarle una ocupación a todo el mundo, y ahora en vez de levantarse con su bandeja y hacer fila para que les sirvan la comida, esperan con paciencia a que venga alguien con un puchero y les llene el plato. Y los rumores eran veraces. Hay carne para el almuerzo. Y no de gusano.

Katniss mira a Gale y le sonríe, por primera vez en lo que él piensa que pueden haber sido meses. Un buen pedazo de ternera lo merece, aunque no tiene claro que se trate de ternera, lo oculta una salsa oscura y densa que Gale sospecha que podría contener pimiento. La vida no le ha permitido a Gale ser muy escrupuloso con cualquier tipo de alimento. Cualquier cosa comestible era llevada a la mesa sin hacerse muchas preguntas sobre su procedencia, especie o grado de descomposición. Pero con el pimiento no puede. Siempre ha preferido la muerte por inanición a tener que ingerir ese asqueroso vegetal. Así que en lugar de comer, como hacen los demás, incluida Katniss, se dedica a indagar sobre los componentes del plato removiendo los ingredientes con el tenedor.

"Con la comida no se juega, Gale", le dice su madre… No, espera. Ha sido Katniss quien ha parado de engullir para así poder hablar. Eso merece al menos que detenga su investigación y levante la vista hacia ella.

"¿Es ternera?", pregunta él, devolviendo la misma sonrisa juguetona. Está encantado con que Katniss haya recuperado algo de su antigua vitalidad.

"Se parece tanto a la ternera como un huevo a una castaña", contesta su amiga. "Además... difícilmente iban a conseguir bajar una vaca aquí abajo".

"¿Entonces qué?", vuelve a preguntar Gale.

"Conejo desde luego que no", contesta Sae la Grasienta, con la boca llena a dos carrillos. "Pero es sabrosa, algo dura, peor que si lo hubiera guisado yo, pero aún así sabrosa. Cómetelo chico".

"¿Más o menos dura que la carne de perro salvaje?", continúa indagando Gale. "O la ardilla, ¿se parece en algo a la carne de ardilla, Sae? Tu eres la especialista aquí".

"Más cerca del perro salvaje que de la ardilla", masculla Sae otra vez con la boca llena.

Gale sospecha que la mujer traga sin ni siquiera masticar, duda que le queden muchos dientes.

"¿Y tú que dices, Catnip?". Seguro que ella puede aportar una opinión con mejor juicio.

Katniss pincha un pedazo de carne con el tenedor y lo observa atentamente. Luego se lo lleva a la boca, masticándolo despacio. El veredicto final de su amiga no resulta nada aclaratorio:

"No creo que sea ni lo uno ni lo otro Gale. No había probado nunca antes este tipo de carne. ¿Por qué no comes un poco, a ver qué es lo que te parece a ti?".

Gale mira su plato con desgana, y una sola palabra se descuelga de su boca: "Pimientos…".

Aunque hay algo más, algo sobre esa forma indefinida de carne fofa, flotando en medio de una salsa de repulsivo pimiento en su plato. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se resiste a comer. Tal vez sea la textura que parece que tiene, llena de correoso músculo y tendón, o ese olor dulzón que desprende el guiso, que le recuerda a algo entre el azúcar quemado, el metal y la sangre.

Al final Gale no prueba el almuerzo, aunque se siente satisfecho de haber logrado que Katniss se levantase, fuese al comedor, y metiera algo de proteína en su demacrado cuerpecillo. En la cena, a la que de nuevo acude con Katniss, se atiborra del conocido y fiable puré de nabos que les suelen dar.

La inactividad le come los nervios a Gale. Necesita encontrar una ocupación a tiempo completo, y pronto, o se volverá completamente loco. Pregunta a los responsable de los puestos de control si puede ayudar de alguna forma, y ellos lo envían a la enfermería, donde hay numerosos heridos a los que atender. No piensa que allí pueda servir de gran ayuda, pero aun así va a hablar con la señora Everdeen, que siempre se encuentra en esa zona de la caverna.

"De verdad que te lo agradecemos, Gale, pero creo que ya somos demasiados aquí dentro. Tal vez en la cocina puedan darte algo que hacer…".

Pero en la cocina no es nada bien recibido. Lo echan al minuto y él decide ir a la nueva sala habilitada para que Beetee y los de Defensa Especial trabajen en ella. Entra sin preguntar, pero se da cuenta de que allí la gente no está trabajando en armas, o en cualquier estrategia de defensa, sino analizando planos que contienen los sistemas de ventilación del bunker, asegurándose de que tienen aire suficiente para poder continuar allí. Piensa en localizar a Boggs, y alguien le comenta que está en la enfermería. Cuando vuelve a esa sala encuentra de nuevo a la señora Everdeen, y ésta le sugiere que mientras no tenga nada que hacer podría ocuparse de Katniss, ella y Prim tienen demasiado trabajo como para poder estar con su hija. Gale acepta la oferta y resuelve que mantener a Katniss despierta y alimentada puede ser su objetivo a corto plazo.

A los pocos días de comer con regularidad, Katniss se siente con fuerzas suficientes como para dar algunos paseos por ahí. Sigue cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, y apenas habla, pero va estando mejor, al menos no parece tan pálida, se dice Gale. Como ella no abre mucho la boca él se dedica a parlotear sobre cosas sin mucho sentido. A ambos siempre les resulto cómodo el silencio, pero en ese lugar, sepultados quien sabe cuántos metros bajo la tierra, el silencio es como la muerte, da miedo.

Finnick Odair suele pulular junto a ellos por los estrechos pasillos de la caverna. Si Katniss está tocada, Odair está herido de muerte. Él no guarda silencio, sino que murmura cosas incoherentes de forma repetitiva, como si fueran un mantra. Gale normalmente le ignora y actúa igual que si no estuviera, pero Katniss se preocupa profundamente por el chico, lo nota en sus ojos cuando se miran. Gale piensa que debe de ser empatía o algo así. Sólo espera que la empatía no llegue al punto de que ella se convierta en Finnick, con la cabeza en un lugar remoto de manera permanente.

Aunque a veces el parloteo incesante del tributo del Cuatro le crispa los nervios.

"No es nada personal, Odair, ¿pero podrías mantener tu monólogo contigo mismo en voz baja?".

"No puedo", afirma él con displicencia en la voz. "Intento llegar a Annie". Luego se retrae hasta una pared, se deja caer al suelo y empieza a soltar lágrimas a cubos. Katniss envía a Gale una mirada llena de furia.

"¿A ti que te pasa, Gale?", chilla con la voz rota, y después corre a agacharse junto a Finnick.

Gale se acerca a ellos dos después de un momento de reflexión. "La he fastidiado pero bien, ¿verdad?", deja que la pregunta quede suspendida en el aire. Katniss le mira, pero no le contesta. Odair sigue llorando a mares.

Después de aquello decide que no tiene la sensibilidad ni la paciencia necesarias para cuidar de personas mentalmente desorientadas, por lo que lo mejor será buscar una ocupación que no pueda dañar a nadie. Acaban por darle un empleo no remunerado como lava platos, lo cual es mejor que nada, pero no ayuda a no pensar.

Piensa en la claustrofobia que siente en ese agujero subterráneo, en Katniss, en la crueldad del Capitolio, en Katniss otra vez… y en esa rara carne que les sirven últimamente para comer, que parece que no haya pertenecido a ningún animal en concreto. No es que la haya probado, y los demás aseguran que tiene un sabor muy parecido al del pollo o el cerdo. Pero resulta evidente que no se trata de pollo ni de pavo ni de otro tipo de ave. Tampoco es cordero, que nunca ha comido pero ha visto alguna vez. Ni vaca, ni venado. No se trata de perro salvaje, ni de ninguna otra bestia que habite en los bosques, al menos ninguna conocida por él… ¿entonces qué coño es?.

La buena noticia es que Katniss cada vez parece más recuperada. Él sabe que si existe alguien capaz de seguir adelante después de haber sufrido un varapalo en la vida tras otro, esa es ella. No es tan optimista, sin embargo, respecto a Finnick Odair. Pero claro, él aún carga con la incertidumbre de qué es lo que le estará sucediendo a esa tal Annie.

Ella de vez en cuando va a visitarlo a la cocina e incluso colabora con la ardua tarea de fregar platos y cazuelas. Después de darlo muchas vueltas en la cabeza, Gale opta por comentarle sus macabras conjeturas con el tema de la carne que les dan para comer. Katniss abre mucho los ojos mientras él le habla de sus sospechas mediante susurros, muy cerca del oído.

"Estás paranoico", suelta ella. "Creo que te está afectando el encierro".

"¿Significa eso que has encontrado una solución para el enigma?", pregunta él en un tono más ácido y elevado.

"De momento no", repone la chica, "pero sabiendo que te genera toda esa inquietud, lo pienso hacer. Apuesto a que se trata de algún bicho transgénico de los que cultivaban en sus granjas, como un muto de los del Capitolio, aquí no son mucho mejores", añade bajando la voz.

"¡Horror, no!", replica Gale, exagerando un poco bastante su reacción. "A saber las feas consecuencias que podría tener el andar consumiendo mutantes".

"¿Te parece mucho más dramático que lo que tú propones?", inquiere ella, claramente divertida con las divagaciones de Gale.

"Lo considero más o menos al mismo nivel en cuanto a dramatismo". Luego se acerca de nuevo mucho al oído de Katniss, tanto que al hacerlo rozan sus mejillas: "No se lo cuentes a nadie, pero creo que Coin anda metida en el meollo de toda la trama antropófaga".

"No sabías que ocultases un genio cómico en tu interior", murmura su amiga aguantando la risa.

"¿A no? Pues deberías de haberlo intuido. Hemos pasado largas horas juntos".

"Casi todos tus comentarios los usabas para conspirar, o en su defecto para maldecir al Capitolio".

"Pero lo hacía con mucha gracia y desparpajo", asegura él. Y así termina su conversación bañada por espuma, agua y platos sucios.

Paranoica ella también, o no, Katniss no prueba un bocado del estofado de color negruzco que les sirven ese día para la cena. Finnick, quien ha comenzado a acudir de manera más regular a las comidas, tampoco lo hace, aunque eso es lo habitual en él, pero el resto engulle la carne alegremente.

"Estoy decidido a averiguar qué es lo que sucede", anuncia Gale cuando los tres salen del comedor.

"¿Lo que sucede con qué?", pregunta Finnick, que debe de tener un día más despierto de lo normal.

"Eh…", empieza a decir Katniss, dudosa de si seguir hablando. "Gale cree que hay… que están ocurriendo ciertas irregularidades en la cocina".

"¿Irregularidades de que tipo?", vuelve a preguntar Finnick.

"¿Cuánto hace que estamos aquí?", dice Gale. "Cinco semanas, un mes y medio al menos. Las primeras semanas sólo nos daban esas asquerosas bolsas de comida seca, y ahora cocinan guisos con carne un día sí y otro también. Está claro que eso hace a la gente feliz, el cuerpo agradece estar bien alimentado, ¿pero no te resulta sospechoso, Odair?".

"La verdad es que no", responde el chico. "Habrán encontrado la manera de subir a la superficie, tendrán acceso a las granjas de los pisos superiores".

"Si fuera así supongo que ya nos habrían sacado de este agujero bajo tierra", interviene Katniss. "O al menos nos dejarían subir algunas plantas más arriba".

"Por no hablar", añade Gale, "de que arriba criaban conejos y pollos, y la carne que nos dan no pertenece a esos bichos. Además, no formaban parte con tanta frecuencia del menú. ¿No te resulta extraño que ahora quieran cebarnos constantemente con guisos, y filetes de origen indeterminado?".

"No sé a dónde pretendes llegar, Gale", exclama Finnick con voz cansada.

"Gale tiene la buena costumbre de intentar rizar el rizo con cualquier asunto", afirma Katniss. "Buscarle tres pies al gato, o como se diga. No le hagas mucho caso, Finn".

"Sí, no me hagas mucho caso Finn". Gale está de acuerdo. "Pero tú Catnip… ¿me ayudarás a deshacer el entuerto?"

Ella se le queda mirando con una expresión de molestia en la boca, antes de decir: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes?".

"Subir arriba", contesta Gale. "Mañana es mi día libre en la cocina, y no es que tú tengas muchas cosas que hacer, aparte de vagar por los lúgubres corredores de este sitio y hacerle nudos a un trozo de cuerda con tu amigo Finn. Podemos averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Siempre hemos trabajado mejor en equipo".

Katniss acepta a regañadientes, pero por la mañana, cuando él va a buscarla, ella se encuentra completamente vestida, con las botas puestas, aunque metida en el camastro de roca cavado en la pared; incluso con la trenza, tirante e infinita, perfectamente hecha. Gale la ayuda a saltar de la cama.

"¿Has dormido así?", pregunta en un susurro, "¿Y a nadie le ha parecido sospechoso?".

"Mentalmente desorientada", dice ella. "Ya sabes, eso te otorga muchas licencias".

"Voy a necesitar que me consigas una de esas pulseras"

"Ya no la llevo", dice ella enseñándole la muñeca. Gale sonríe.

Las luces de emergencia parpadean en los pasillos. Es imposible saber si ya ha amanecido, nada indica que lo haya hecho, sólo se escucha las respiraciones acompasadas en las salas dormitorio, los ligeros o no tan ligeros ronquidos; y si realmente lo ha hecho, da igual, ellos no alcanzarán a ver el amanecer, allí abajo es una noche perpetua.

Las puertas blindadas, la entrada principal al bunker subterráneo esta tan cerrada como siempre, pero Gale sabe que hay otra salida, por las cocinas: una puerta que da acceso a una escalera tallada en la piedra, un pasillo estrecho que asciende hasta un piso superior. Hay algunos guardias vigilando aquí y allá, pero el uniforme gris y la escasa luz colaboran para que ambos se fundan con las paredes y pasen inadvertidos, igual que su larga práctica en el arte de ser silenciosos.

Gale agarra a Katniss del brazo para subir la escalera, es una espiral, cerrada, estrecha carente de luz. Él tampoco conoce el lugar pero piensa que sabe orientarse mejor en la oscuridad, aunque no hay opciones, sólo un recorrido, pero le gusta sujetar a Katniss, pocas veces le ha permitido que lo haga. Le suelta el brazo y agarra su mano, para sentir su piel. Eso le gusta todavía más. Ella no protesta.

El pasadizo acaba en una de las plantas superiores del complejo subterráneo del 13. Está devastada, es como si hubiera estallado una bomba nuclear allí dentro, y pensándolo bien, tal vez lo había hecho. Intenta generar un mapa mental del lugar en la cabeza mientras se alegra de que no haya cuerpos, o restos de cuerpos por allí esparcidos, aunque intuye que en algún lugar deben de estar. Katniss no suelta su mano.

Descarta moverse usando los transportadores. No deben funcionar, no hay electricidad y la única iluminación son algunas luces de emergencia que no murieron con la explosión. Son pocas, pero las suficientes para crear un aura refulgente a su alrededor, en el que flotan motas de polvo, o pólvora o a saber el qué. Llegan a una nueva escalera, ancha y marcada con una línea amarilla que brilla en la oscuridad. Ascienden por ella varios pisos, todavía cogidos de la mano y en silencio, se escuchan voces arriba. Gale intuye que pronto van a toparse con la morgue, porque allí murió gente y todavía no han visto un maldito cadáver.

"¿Qué estamos buscando, Gale?", pregunta Katniss en voz muy baja. "Debe de ser peligroso estar aquí. Seguramente haya… radiación. Cosas malas, peligrosas para la salud".

"La falta de vitamina D también es peligrosa para la salud", apunta Gale. "Y resistimos abajo estoicamente". Señala con la cabeza la escalera que acaban de subir. "Pálidos, pero estoicos".

Katniss aprieta su mano de manera casi imperceptible. "Deberíamos de salir de aquí, Gale".

"¿Tan pronto te has asustado? ¿Todavía no hemos encontrado nada y, ya quieres volver?"

El intenta mirarla en la penumbra, pero es difícil captar algo que no sea el leve resplandor de sus ojos. "Me refiero a marcharnos del Trece. Preparar a nuestras familias y salir de aquí. Tenemos que irnos o me volveré loca Gale".

Él contiene el impulso de abrazarla, y sólo devuelve el apretón de mano que ella le había dado. "No te volverás loca, yo no lo voy a permitir, Katniss", dice y traga saliva y se muerde la lengua, porque no quiere decir nada más. "Investigamos un poco más y bajamos, y luego planeamos como largarnos de aquí".

Él supone que ella asiente con la cabeza mientras siente como sujeta con más fuerza su mano. Quiere prometerla que la sacará de allí, pero no sabe si sería una promesa real, así que no lo hace. Continúan caminando sin saber muy bien dónde termina el corredor, hasta que topan con otra escalera, y la suben sin hacer ni un ruido, siguiendo la línea amarilla que emite ligeros destellos en la oscuridad.

Las voces lejanas de hace un rato se vuelven claras y audibles, marcando el camino hacia el lugar que él quería encontrar en un principio, y que ahora le da más o menos igual. Van a marcharse, qué importa quién se coma a quién. Avanzan con la espalda pegada a la pared, se le clavan los salientes de la roca, y sus oídos se inundan con sonidos eléctricos de metal cortando cosas, cortando carne y hueso y tendones. Se asoma para observar por la puerta entreabierta y allí están. Lo que suponía: cuerpos desnudos y medio desmembrados sobre montones de mesas metálicas que parecen salidas de un quirófano, cuchillos que cortan músculo de las zonas apropiadas, que retiran vísceras de las otras, lo que parecen litros de sangre esparcida por el suelo. Huesos apilados en una esquina, formando una pequeña pirámide. Gale se pregunta la razón por la que no los usarán para hacer un caldo.

Katniss se aproxima a la apertura, y él se apresura a detenerla. No quiere que vea la macabra carnicería que han montado en ese cuarto, ella ya ha visto demasiadas cosas.

"¿Qué hay?", le pregunta.

"Hay personas, tenemos que largarnos, nos pueden pillar", responde Gale.

"¿Y qué hacen? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Quiero verlo".

"No".

"Me has traído hasta aquí, no puedes impedir que mire", replica ella, y tiene razón, no puede impedir que haga nada. Nunca ha podido. Se separa y permite que ella ocupe su lugar.

"Te advierto que es horrible", murmura.

"¿Y qué no lo es?", contesta ella, temblando, mientras contempla la escena que emerge a través de la puerta.

Gale no lo soporta y la abraza desde atrás. "Va a pasar" susurra en su oído. "Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, y el dolor pasará, y nos olvidaremos de todo esto. Arreglaremos el desastre, fuera. Te lo prometo. Estoy contigo".

Entonces, Katniss, después de mucho tiempo, después de lo que podrían haber sido milenios, se gira para abrazarlo y se permite llorar; y por una vez, también se permite creer".

* * *

¿Qué os parece? ¿Un review para hacerme feliz?


End file.
